iWant You Back
by maddie-nee-chan
Summary: Sam wants Freddie back. There's just one problem: Carly wants him too. Written in honor of iCarly. Rated T for language and mature themes. [CANCELLED]


_Hi! Well, I'm back with my second fanfic ever. My previous fanfiction (aka my first ever) was a Victorious fanfic, but it was not related to any ships. :( So, for those who prefer reading about ships, I've made this. It's pure Seddie, with a little Cam friendship. I'm so upset that iCarly's over now, and since Creddie was endgame, I thought it was time for some Seddie action._

_I wonder what the reviews will be like, since this is unusual for me. I've never written something quite so...intense._

_Oh, and The Hunted fans - I'll still be continuing the story, don't you worry. Nowww, the story._

* * *

I just don't understand Freddie Benson anymore.

Why can't he see me the way I see him? I wish he understood me the way he understands Carly. He looks at her and eyes her in this weird way. It's as if he likes her. But when he sees me, he seems disgusted. I can't even understand what I did that was so wrong.

Sure, I pretty much wrecked his life by hurting him over and over again. I'm Sam Puckett, that one girl who picked on Fredward Benson throughout middle school. I tortured him. But that's only because he loved Carly. We went from enemies to boyfriend and girlfriend. I remember every moment we ever shared, from our fights to our first kiss and then to our last. I remember our conversation in the elevator. I'm actually kind of glad we talked about breaking up and the consequences. I'm glad Freddie didn't cheat on me, I'm glad it wasn't a bad breakup. But I'm still sad about it, and I'm going to be honest this time - I seriously miss him.

Maybe one of the reasons I even dated him was because he's so...weak. I mean, it's not an insult! Basically, by being stronger than him, I can...well, not necessarily hurt him, but I guess I have the upper hand in most of our arguments. Plus, I'm much more clever. He's just a nerd. He knows stuff about computers, I know stuff about food.

Carly approved of our relationship. She supported us and stuck with us through all our fights. At least, that's what I thought, till last night.

So, what happened was this: I couldn't sleep, and my mother and her new boyfriend (who's apparently a soldier in the navy) were having some "private time" in my mom's room, which was annoying the hell out of me. So I sneaked out. I walked down the street to Bushwell Plaza, hoping to trick Lewbert. I didn't need to - I got in from the back.

It was a really cold night. And it's awfully dreadful to walk around on a cold night wearing just your PJs and a cardigan.

It was warmer once I got in. I used the elevator to go to the 8th floor, where you'd find Carly's apartment (if you ever go to Bushwell Plaza, that is). Let me just tell you this one thing: if you're Sam Puckett, aka Carly Shay's best friend, you have every right to enter Carly's apartment using a hairpin in the middle of the night for a surprise sleepover.

Anyway, so I entered the house silently. Everything was quiet and peaceful. I couldn't hear anything.

I walked up the stairs on my tiptoes. Quiet. Suddenly, I heard voices. I walked faster. I had no clue who was saying it, but I heard bits and pieces of what was being said:

"They'll . . . approve . . . can't . . . no way! . . . help . . . secret . . . promise . . ."

That's pretty much all I understood, at _that_ time. Of course, I forgot all about curiosity killing the cat. Luckily, I'm not Cat, I'm Sam. I honestly wish my curiosity hadn't taken over me at that time. I never wanted to see something quite so...I don't know how to describe it. Shocking? Weird? Strange? Scary? Sad? Angering? Disturbing? You might as well know what it was...

I opened the door slowly and it creaked open. Everything became quiet. "Carlz?" I called.

"Sam? Is that you? Why are you here so late at night?" Carly called back. She sounded nervous. I didn't like her tone. It made me suspicious.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come here. You sound upset about something. What's wrong?" I asked. And then I made the horrible mistake of flicking on the lights. What I saw was...well, like I said, I can't really describe it.

Everything was normal. If you found Carly just relaxing in bed on a normal evening and decided to play spot the differences and compare it with tonight, you'd probably find only one very, very obvious difference.

Someone was lying in bed next to Carly. I know who it was, of course. If you have any common sense, so do you.

"Oh my God, Sam," Carly fell from the bed, panicking. She ran to the door. I looked at Freddie with dismay written all over my face. He looked at me, a little frightened. Carly came out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"Why are you here?" she asked. Her dark brown eyes looked right into mine and I could tell she was really mad with me.

"I - I couldn't sleep," I honestly answered. I had also wanted to tell her how I felt about Freddie, but it clearly wasn't the right time.

"This is my house, you can't just enter whenever you want to," she snapped. I've never seen her so angry at me. "Get out now." She pointed down the stairs.

"Listen, Carlz," I protested. "I'm your best friend. I have every right to know what the hell was going on in that room before I'd entered."

"We were just talking," Carly said, her voice shaking with anxiety.

"You were not just talking," I finally broke down. "You were lying in the bed together. You tell me EVERYTHING. I know you can't have secret conversations with Freddie. Don't lie to me. I thought you were my friend. I thought you told me all your secrets. You know, you can't get away with this."

Carly looked taken aback, but she recovered unusually quickly. "You know what, Puckett?" she asked menacingly. I winced at the sound of her saying my last name. "Maybe that's what you _thought_. But now I've grown up, I'm not that idiotic 13-year-old who used to listen to every word you said. I won't take anymore crush advice from you, because every time I have, you've ruined my love life."

"That is _so_ untrue!" I argued. "You have always ruined MY love life. Remember Shane? Yeah, we had a competition and you won it. I said NOTHING. Remember Pete? Yeah, you turned me into a daffodil when he didn't even _want_ to date one. And of course...did Freddie and I ever tell you that YOU were the reason we broke up?"

I almost choked when I said the last part. But it's true.

"No. THAT is so untrue," Carly said, went back into her room and slammed the door shut.

Have you ever been kicked out of your best friend's room? Has your best friend ever dated your ex? Or better yet, has your best friend ever SLEPT WITH your ex? Congratulations. You know how Sam Puckett (i.e. Me) felt that night.


End file.
